


All I want is to get a little closer

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Playing Video Games [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where.. Exactly is this going?"</p><p>"Where do you think, dumbass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is to get a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im sorry this is embarrassing
> 
> i felt this series needed this bc i mean yeah, i've implied a little bit, but-- idk man

It's been about three weeks since Church has been home and he and Wash are back in their usual routine, but Church still misses him. He's counting down the days until Wash comes to him for a visit, but that's not for another two months. Wash is on his screen talking about something his cat did but, Church doesn't really care.  
Full offense to the cats.

"Hey," Church suddenly says, getting Wash's attention. Wash looks up to the webcam of his computer, "Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." Wash says, a gentle smile easing onto his features.  
"No, I _really_ miss you." Church leans forward, making sure Wash was understanding the emphasis. "I wish I was there, or that you were here. Don't you miss having me in your bed?" He adds.

"Where.. Exactly is this going?" Wash asks, giving a funny sort of look.

"Where do you think, dumbass?" Church scoffs light heartedly, rolling his eyes at Wash.

 

It's awkward, but not in a bad way.

Neither of them have ever considered the idea of Skype sex before, so neither were sure how to even begin.  
But, Wash isn't afraid to break the ice.

"Do you ever think about me?" Wash asks when Church fishes out a bottle of lube from his drawer, he's never liked using lotion to jerk off.  
"Maybe.." Church says. To be fair, he's never really been big on self pleasuring. Tucker always says that's why he's always so wound up, Church is pretty sure it's because people like Tucker are annoying as fuck.

"Maybe? So, you think of someone else?"  
"No, just-"

"I'm going to have to make sure I'm all you ever think about when you whenever you get off, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, and how are you gonna do that?"  
Wash grins lightly, "We'll start once you get those clothes off."

 

"You got me naked, now what?" Church is lying back on his bed, having propped up his laptop on a few books he had lying around.

Wash is quiet for a moment, Church felt a little embarrassed under his gaze. Usually he was very confident about his body, but being on camera like this made him feel uneasy.  
It had been a year and a half of making content before he was comfortable just using a face cam for his videos.

"You like what you see?" Church raised a brow at him.  
"Of course I do." Wash mumbled. "I want to be there to touch you." Wash's voice was deep and smooth, the kind of voice that made shivers down his spine when he was whispering into his ear.  
With Wash telling him all the things he'd do to him, Church lies back, uncapping the bottle to pour a decent amount on to his hands, warming it up before stroking himself.  
Wash guides him, telling him the pace he needs to set and he's fine letting Wash take the lead.

 

"Fuck! " Church curses, throwing his head back onto his pillows when Wash suddenly tells him to stop. When he whines Wash grins, "Patience, Church."

"Yeah, well that's gonna be difficult for me when I want to get off, and you're watching me through a screen when you could be fucking me instead." Church throws his free arm over his eyes.

"Where's that lube?" Wash asks, ignoring Church completely.

Church moves his arm and opens his eyes to grab around for it. He glances at his laptop for the first time since he's started and sees Wash is still at his desk, his hand disappearing underneath the desk.  
The least he could do was get naked for him.  
Church voices that complaint and after Wash rolls his eyes and pulls off his shirt Church starts his search again.

"I want you to finger yourself." Wash says once Church has his hands on the bottle again.  
"What?" Church has the decency to laugh.  
"You heard me." Wash's eyes narrow, there's that commanding voice again.  
Church really hates how quickly that's got him coating his fingers, and spreading his legs as he leans back on the bed again.

 

Church really doesn't know how hot and bothered Wash is at the moment.  
He's had his hand down his pants since Church got naked. Watching his boyfriend finger himself, getting so into it for him that he's probably forgotten Wash is watching him fuck himself is something Wash never thought he'd experience.

Then Church is panting Wash's name, "D _avid- fuck--_ " He moans, his other hand is gripping at the sheets beneath him, Wash is sure if it was him there it would be his hair he'd be pulling at like that; better yet, he'd be scratching down his back, leaving red welts while Wash fucked him into the sheets.

"Church.. " Wash curses under his breath, barely audible over Church's speakers. He hunches over his desk while his hand stroking himself faster, eyes never leaving Church.

 

Church is a panting, sticky and sweaty mess.  
Wash is very much the same when Church finally looks at his screen.  
"That was an experience." Wash mumbles, looking around for something to clean himself up with.

"We should…"  
"Do that again sometime?" Wash finishes for him.

"Fuck yeah." Church agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i only cried 100 times writing this until i managed to write something decent :'^)


End file.
